1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates to a new method of protecting telephone user""s privacy from disturbance, and more particularly to a method of making a common phone device with two phone numbers separately used for people communication of working and private time respectively.
2. Description of Prior Art
Life with better personal privacy is very important for modern people. Most of people divided private and working territory separately.
Recently, with such a convenient and powerful communicating device, mobile phone rapidly becomes the most important tool or equipment for modern life. Modern people cannot live without his mobile phone in a single day. While people""s good private life were heavily interrupted by the mobile phones. The mobile phone can penetrate into any space at any time regardless of any distance.
Due to improve personal privacy, some people maybe buy two or more phone numbers (accounts) for his one phone device. With two SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) chips, people may draw and change different SIM chip for his different time interval and different personal relationship""s communication on one phone.
Otherwise, many other people maybe buy two or more phone devices together with different SIM chip equipped directly. These different phone devices are separately used for his different time interval and different personal relationship""s communication. Thus, it is very funny and troublesome for a person carrying two or more phone devices with him just for separately used for different people communication or for working and private time respectively.
This invention is to develop a new simplified method to make telephone user have two or more phone numbers on one phone device for his working and private times respectively. With this new invented method, phone user""s privacy improved and the cost for phone devices decreased.
The primary object of the present invention is providing a method to have user""s original phone number be substituted or masked by a virtual created number. By this way, the present invention makes one phone device with two or more phone numbers that are separately used for communicating with user""s working and private territories respectively.
The second object of the new invention is providing a service method to let registered member user may set his new mask number in opened or closed state at any time according to user""s demand. With this service, the registered member user may divide his private time and working time separately very easy.
The third object of the new invented service method is to let a registered member user use his original phone number and mask phone number arbitrarily, separately, and independently. When the registered member user set his mask number opened, his original number is masked. At the moment, the connected recipient""s phone device will show caller""s mask number instead of his original number.
The connected recipient don""t see caller""s original number and keep the member user""s privacy good. When the registered member user set his mask number closed, his original number is exposed and any contacted recipient""s phone device will show the caller""s original number again.
The fourth object of the new invented service method is to improve registered member user""s privacy and ensure better life. When the registered member user set his mask number closed, the only way to communicate with the user is the original phone number. Any people want to contact with the user must dial his original number. At this time, any caller dialing user""s mask number will not touch the user temporarily. With this new invented method the masked phone service will protected member user""s privacy firmly.